villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edgar Evernever
Edgar Evernever is the main antagonist of the “Farm” storyline in the third season of the CW soap opera Riverdale. He is the leader of the cult known as The Farm. He is portrayed by Chad Michael Murray. Description A recent arrival in Riverdale with his daughter Evelyn, Edgar is a new-age health “guru” who has helped Alice get her life together after the events of Season Two. He's attractive, in a neighborly way, and charismatic — a wise, comforting presence. Biography Early life ? Season 3 Edgar attends the school musical, Heathers. The musical ends with Betty, Jughead, Archie, Sweet Pea, Toni, Reggie, Josie, Veronica, Cheryl, Kevin, Evelyn, and Fangs on stage singing "Seventeen (Reprise)". As the musical concludes, Edgar rises from the audience, clapping slowly and very dramatic-like. He is joined by over a dozen members of the Farm, who are all wearing white and join in on the slow clap.2 Edgar takes over Evelyn's interview with Cheryl Blossom. Edgar asks if she’s ever lost someone. Cheryl admits that she has. Her brother Jason. Although, she doesn’t remember much of what followed his passing. She was in a dark place. Jason was her twin and when she lost him, she lost a piece of herself. She wanted so desperately to reunite with him that she found herself on the frozen bed of Sweetwater River. When Cheryl fell through the ice, she saw him and was changed. It was like her spirit had finally returned to her body. So much so that she burned down her childhood home. Hearing Cheryl’s story, Edgar realizes that Cheryl’s already been baptized and been reborn in fire. But yet the memory of her brother still hurts. While memories are often painful, Edgar doesn’t believe they have to be. He believes they can be a path to revival and that the Farm can help Cheryl see that. Edgar has another session with Cheryl, who asks why he records their sessions. Edgar explains that many of their members like to refer back to them occasionally, to track their growth. Cheryl then asks where they’re stored. Edgar only will say that they’re in a secure location, though he questions Cheryl’s suspicious concern in them. Cheryl claims that she’s just curious. Edgar wants to get back to the interview, but first he wants to show Cheryl something that he thinks she’ll find illuminating. He takes Cheryl to see their files. He then goes on to explain that tomorrow night they’re having a get together for new members and asks Cheryl to join them, to which she agrees. Cheryl and Edgar then seem to enter a room. Edgar hosts the get together at the Farm as planned. Over the intercom, Edgar welcomes all in attendance, especially their newest initiate, Cheryl, who then gets on the intercom and says "May the one become many, and the many one." Edgar continues to say that they’ve all come together under great scrutiny and judgement from their friends and neighbors, and possibly ever their own family. But only through great sacrifice will their lives be full. The greater the sacrifice, the greater the bounty, Edgar says. He advises them to plant their seed in the earth and watch it grow. Edgar agrees to meet Betty. They’ve both long awaited this meeting. He knows that Betty stole the recording of Polly and Alice's interviews. He could however always ask them to give their testimony again. There’s also the possibility that he already has copies. Edgar then asks Betty what she wants to know. Betty wants to know everything, starting from the beginning.3 At the Farm’s compound, Edgar is practically interrogated by Betty. She claims that there’s no record of his existence, to which Edgar explains that he was a different man many years ago. His life was in shambles and so he left it behind and walked into the desert to die, until he stumbled onto a tree, on a hillside of a farm. Edgar knocked on the farm’s door and when he woke, he was being tended to in a white room by a kind, elderly farmer. Edgar repaid the woman by lending a hand around the farm. He watched the field grow into something beautiful and in the process, felt reborn. Thus Edgar made it his sacred duty to open his own Farm, where he could welcome lost souls. While this may be true, it doesn’t explain how Edgar has convinced Alice that she can see her dead son. Edgar claims that at the Farm they strive to create a safe place, where wounded people can heal and become the best versions of themselves. Though, this doesn’t answer Betty’s question, so she asks again how Edgar has convinced her mother that she’s seeing Charles. Betty suspects that maybe he has someone dress up like Charles. Betty barges into Edgar’s office demanding to know what he did to her mom and how he got her to say such horrible things about Betty on those tapes. Edgar claims that everything Alice said on those tapes were her own words. Betty refuses to allow Edgar to turn this on her, not while Edgar continues to feed her mother lies about Charles. Edgar sees Charles as a wound that needs to be healed. Alice is on a journey and she is making tremendous progress in finding her truest self, but Betty argues that her mother could’ve done that from home, without giving up Betty’s money or her childhood home and everything else. Edgar believes that Alice needs the Farm in order to heal from the pain inflicted upon her. Whether Charles is real or not, he fulfills her in a way that no one else can. So, Edgar asks why in Betty’s mind is that a bad thing. Betty does not answer, simply exiting Edgar’s office.4 Edgar leads Cheryl, Toni, Alice, Polly, Evelyn, Kevin, Weatherbee and the other Farmies in setting a trap for Betty, who they seek to recruit into the Farm. Betty reveals that Edgar is already married to Evelyn, but everyone is well aware. There are no secrets at the Farm. They’ve all come together to get Betty to join them. Edgar explains that everyone Betty cares about is in the room, her mother, sister, best friend, cousin and sister. In unison, the Farmies recite "Join us." If only for a second, it seems that Betty begins to consider the offer, but she declines it nonetheless and takes off running, with Cheryl, Toni, Kevin, Evelyn, and the other Farmies just behind her. Betty just barely makes it to her car and pulls off.5 Edgar calls Cheryl into his office to confront her after learning from Evelyn that she is campaigning for Prom Queen. Cheryl explains what it would mean if she’s Prom Queen. She could use that platform to spread the Farm’s message. Edgar asks Cheryl if she likes being a member of their community, to which she replies she does. In that case, Edgar tells Cheryl that standing with them requires sacrifice, though if she can’t let something as trivial as Prom Queen go, then he can’t allow Cheryl to speak with Jason anymore. Cheryl understands and immediately drops her campaign. During one of the Farm’s meetings, Edgar tells them that many tribes consume the bodies of their elders when they die to absorb their wisdom. Betty and Jughead then interrupt and accuse Edgar of being the Gargoyle King. He invites Betty to join them so that they can unpack her obsession with the Gargoyle King. Betty instead tells Edgar to take off his shirt so that she can see his tattoos. Edgar claims that he only has one tattoo. An infinity symbol on his wrist, like many members of the Farm. Betty's talking about the runic symbols she believe are on his back. With nothing to hide, Edgar takes off his shirt, revealing a bare back with no tattoos, asking if Betty is satisfied. Betty rushes to the Farm’s compound to inform her mother of her father's return. He survived the crash and attacked her at Prom. Alice tries arguing against Betty, but she has to deal with this. The Black Hood is back, and Betty suspects that the Farm may be his next target because Betty told him about her mother’s engagement to Edgar, and how he plans to adopt Juniper and Dagwood after the marriage. Alice questions why Betty was even talking to her father, to which Betty admits that she was fooled, and now she has no idea what they’re going to do. Edgar, having listened in on their discussion, tells Betty to stay at the Farm. Their walls are strong and their members are stronger. He wishes to protect both Betty and Alice. With very few options, Betty agrees to stay at the Farm.6 Edgar has brought Betty, Polly, and Alice together as they have something to tell Betty. Alice reveals that when Betty was 8 years old, she spent some time in the hospital after falling of her bike and getting a concussion. While she was there, the doctors ran test and discovered that Betty has what is commonly referred to as the serial killer gene. They tested the rest of the family, though Betty was the only one who had it. She has a predisposition to violence. But now that she knows, Edgar can help her heal. Edgar wants to start by talking. And so, he and Betty adjourn in his office for a private session. Edgar explains to Betty that the gene she was born with doesn't have to define her. Edgar then proceeds to hypnotize Betty with Newton’s Cradle. Destiny, by his account, is a false notion. Betty can either give into her proclivities or fight it. He wants to know her fears. Betty, solely focused on the clanking magnetic balls, reveals that she’s always felt like there’s another person inside of her. A person capable of doing dark, terrible things. And Betty doesn’t know how to get rid of her. Edgar tells Betty that the first step in ridding herself of this darker version is confrontation. Betty now finds herself in a dark, bare room, though she is not alone. Betty sits in a chair, and just a few feet ahead of her stands her darker self. She’s all the dark deeds that they did in their youth. Betty goes back and forth with her darker self, before snapping back to reality. He tells her that it’s normal to feel disoriented during the first few sessions. He wonders what else she feels. Betty tells him about the stabbing pain she feels in her forehead. Edgar says that this means her body has located her trauma. He takes her hand and tells her that together, they can heal and discharge Betty’s pain. During Betty’s second session with Edgar, she uses ear plugs made out of candles wax to block the sound of the clanking magnetic balls. Edgar asks why Betty has returned. She tells him that she wants to see her other half again, to gain a better understanding of what she wants. This time around, Betty is much more conscious as Edgar escorts her to the dark, bare room and sits her down in the chair. Betty wakes up in the infirmary, tied to a stretcher by Edgar. Betty has caused too much trouble, leaving Edgar with no other choice as she has gone around the Farm, accusing him of harvesting organs. Betty saw the truth and knows that he’s harvesting organs. However, Edgar states that Betty doesn’t know what she saw. Regardless, Betty is certain that Jughead and his dad will come for her. Betty is then given an anesthesia as she is prepped for surgery, helpless to stop Edgar as she is buckled onto the stretcher, her entire body restrained. Appearance Edgar is a middle-aged man, who wears fashionable clothing. Personality ? Category:Riverdale Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Spouses Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Brainwashers Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Outdated Articles Category:Posthumous